PokeBeys: Back to the Anime World
by annestellecoco
Summary: A story of two ginger inventors (that are really adorable) and their (SPOILER ALERT!) invention that makes the anime world go to a world as frightening as ours.
1. Start of the Machine

It was a normal day where Readie and Raysin were playing their video games, and Rascal and Ronie were reading there books, and Reiki and Rozy were playing football with their friends, and Reiji and Rino were making a world-changing contraption.

"Rieji," said Ronie, "what are you making?"

"A World-Changing Transporter!"

"Mazel tov?" she said in a confused way.

"It took me three hours, but I finally finished it!"

"It's getting late," said Ronie. "We should probably go to bed." Ronie yawned.

They waited for Doji to come pick them up.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	2. To the New World

It was another normal day. Reiji and Ronie were walking to their lab. While Reiji was working on his invention, Ronie was working on one of her own.

"HELP!" yelled Reiji. "Ronie! The machine is going out of control!"

Ronie ran to Reiji and the terrifying machine. "Why is it sucking you in?!" Ronie said.

"I don't know!" Reiji said. "Ronie, help me!"

Ronie grabbed Reiji's hand. "I can't hold on!" Ronie said.

"Pull! Pull, pull!" Reiji said.

Both of them got sucked into a world as frightening as ours.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<br>**

**P.S, They know they're anime, and they know about our world.**


	3. Searching the New World

Regy and Ronie were going to a world full of mystery and wonder.

"Regy," Ronie said, "where are we? And you look kind of weird."

"You're calling _me_ weird? _You're _the one who looks different."

"Wait a minute," Ronie said. "Do you know what this means?"

"My invention finally worked!" Regy said. "I can't wait to tell Dogi! Let's go." Regy stared walking towards the machine.

"ZAP!" said the machine.

"I can't get through!" Regy said. "How do we get home?"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<br>**


	4. Together Forever, Besties!

"Whoa," said Reiki, Rosie, Rino, Rascal, Readie, and Reyson.

"Rascal," Readie said, "you're smart. Tell us where we are! By the way, you look weirder than you usually do."

"Hey!" Rascal said. "Nerds have feeling too, ya know, and you would've known that if you _had a brain!"_

Readie gasped. "How dare you?! _You're_ the one who..."

"Who _what?"_ Rascal asked.

"Point-Rascal," Readie said.

"STOP!" Regy said. "You're missing the big picture! We are _not _anime anymore!"

"Regy," Rosie said, "you need to fix this, or I'll beat you down like a rock breaking ice."

"Okay," Regy said. "Until then, get me a real world hot dog!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<br>**


	5. Anger Between the Animed

"Regy," Readie said, "we got your hot dog."

"Thanks," Regy said.

"Regy," Rosie said, "you need to hurry up, or I'll activate my rock powers."

"You bug me so much," Regy said, "that I could just scream!"

"Okay! Chill!" Rosie said.

Then Regy said, "I INVENTED CHILL! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to eat my hot dog."

"Good for you," said Rosie, "but should you be finding a way for us to get back home, fatty?"

"Well," Regy said, "just for that, I'm gonna go for a walk."

While Regy was walking, he saw some girl that had the face of an angel.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	6. Start of True Love

As Regy was looking into the sparkles in her eyes, he didn't notice that he was about to bump into her. They suddenly bumped into each other.

"I am really sorry," said the girl, worried that he would get mad.

"No, it was my fault," Regy said. "I should've looked where I was going... I was just... looking at the sparkles in your... I mean... the... lake a mile ahead. At least, I think there's a lake."

"Well," the girl said, "I've never seen you around here before."

"I... just... moved here," Regy said.

"Well," the girl said, creeped out, "I'm Tina."

"I'm..." Regy said, "um... David." _'Cause Regy's an unusual name, _he thought in his mind.

"So," Tina said, "I guess I'll see you around."

"Sure," Regy said nervously, and then the two kids were spread apart, but they never really knew who the other was. They soon would figure out that they were supposed to be together. They're gonna say "Tweet" like lovebirds.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	7. The Speech of Regy's Love for Tina

Regy sighed, while not letting Rosie pass by him.

"Hello, Regy," Rosie said.

Regy sighed again.

"Do you mind, Regy?" Rosie said. "I'm trying to get through here!"

Regy sighed one more time.

"I know what you want," said Rosie. "You want me to ask you why you're sighing, or you're not gonna let me through. So? What happened?"

"I got shot by an arrow," Regy said.

"What does he look like?" Rosie said.

"Well," Regy said, "he's about yea high, has wings, wears one of those weird little diapers."

"Oh," Rosie said. "You mean the guy at the donut shop that eats all the napkins?"

"I'm talking about Cupid," said Regy. ""I'm in LOVE!"

"Did you even know her?" Rosie said.

"Nope!" Regy said.

"Then, how do you know that she's okay?" Rosie asked.

"Hey," Regy said, "you know what Si says; 'Work hard, play hard, nap hard,' and, right now, I'm working."

"Fine," Rosie said, kinda confused. "So, why do you like her? You don't even know her."

"Yes, I don't," Regy said, "but I do know where she lives, and I know her name!" Regy said with a wink.

"What _is _her name?" Rosie said.

"Her name is... Tina," Regy said, as he kinda felt like he was gonna die. Regy sighed, and then fainted, and then almost died. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**(BOOM, BANG, POW, FIRE POWER.)**


End file.
